If I Believed In Soulmates...
by Irish-Piper
Summary: Buffy goes to L.A. in hope of restoring her and Faith’s friendship


If I Believed in Soulmates...  
  
By Irish_Piper  
  
Disclaimer: I of course own absolutely nothing here. Joss is the man. He's the genius. I'm just using his characters to have a little fun. And also the big companies with the money - Fox, UPN, The WB, Mutant Enemy, and all those other people. You own a part of it all.  
  
Summary: Buffy goes to L.A. in hope of restoring her and Faith's friendship. The title is just referring to something I though about my boyfriend; that if I believed in Soulmates, I'd believe he was mine. Lol. :)  
  
Pairings: B/F eventually.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for light language.  
  
Spoilers: Nah, none really. Set after Season 5, or in Season 6. I'm not really sure. But Tara is not dead anyway. And Buffy never died either. And Spike and Buffy never...eww. They just don't belong! And I haven't seen Season 3 of Angel yet, so just forget about that, since I won't have a clue if I'm totally off key with that. So basically a bit of an AU.  
  
Author's Comments: I never actually thought I'd write fan fic before. I was just bored after my final exams, as I've already read practically every Buffy/Faith fic here. So bear in mind that this is my first ever, and be nice, as I had a hangover too! Oh, and *text* indicates Buffy's thoughts.  
  
Dedication: For my boyfriend. It took us over a year of being friends first, but we're finally going out. And to all my friends who had to listen to me rambling on about him, especially Angel. Oh, yeah, and to Bacardi&Coke. I love you all!  
  
Feedback: Sure, that would be greatly appreciated. Just don't be too harsh - I've never written any sort of fan fic before. I'm just giving it a go. Let me know if you think I should continue the story, or do another one. My addy is: piper_halliwell3@yahoo.co.uk.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Shy rays of sunshine broke through the clouds in the Sunnydale sky, as Buffy Summers sat at the bus stop. She looked at her watch again, wondering why the bus service put up a timetable if they weren't going to stick to it. The blonde girl practically ran onto the vehicle when it slowed to a halt. "One ticket to L.A., please." "Single or return," the bus driver asked, in a monotonous tone. Good question, Buffy thought.  
  
"Uh, return, I guess." *Wait! Why did I even have to question that? Of course I'm coming back! My whole life is here.* Buffy tutted at herself, before taking a seat next to an elderly woman, who was flicking idly through some magazine. After a few minutes of small talk, the woman, whose name was Margaret, asked the young Slayer why she was heading to the city of angels, (so to speak). "Just needed a break from home I guess," she replied. "I'm actually visiting a friend too;" the blonde finished, and was surprised at the fact that she actually sounded excited. "Oh, that's nice, dear." Margaret smiled, and Buffy couldn't help but smile warmly herself.  
  
She hadn't been to Los Angeles in a while. Not since she had gone there to help Angel, thinking he was going to be attacked by the Rogue Slayer. Boy, was she shocked to see him holding her, tears streaming down her face, her body shaking. She felt betrayed for some reason. Faith had woken from her long coma, and Buffy hoped there would be a chance that the 'Chosen Two' would be able to patch things up finally - and maybe even go back to being friends. But it was too late for that - Faith was hurt, and wanted revenge.  
  
Buffy frowned, remembering the night she almost killed her slaying partner, with that jagged knife the mayor gave to Faith. She was snapped out of her uncomfortable daydream, when she realised Margaret was looking at her with concern. "Are you all right, dear?"  
  
"Wha'? Oh, ya. I, um, don't travel well, that's all." Buffy smiled again, hoping Margaret didn't notice that the blonde's fists were clenched tightly. Guilt suddenly came washing over her again. It always did when she thought about Faith. She really wished things had been different between them. Hopefully she could try and fix things now.  
  
Angel had rang her two weeks previously, to tell her that Faith had been released a month ago. The Brunette had been inside for 2 years, being convicted on several charges of GBH. She was only 18 when she was convicted, and thankfully there wasn't substantial evidence to convict her of the murder of Allan Finch. It was accidental anyways, Buffy thought. *God, I had to take the moral high ground and lay into Faith about it! When I should have been a friend*.  
  
So now she was released, and was staying with Cordelia. Buffy nearly choked when she was informed of the younger Slayer's new living arrangements. "Cordelia?! Are you kidding me?!" Apparently, Angel wasn't the only one who frequently visited Faith over the two years. At first it was due to Angel's begging and puppy dog eyes, but eventually the former cheerleader became friends with Faith, and she was now like an older sister to her. Even Wesley visited her a few times. He wasn't too keen on discussing anything about the five basic torture groups though, so they mostly stuck to small talk. *This'll be good for her*, Buffy thought, *having friends who will look out for her, and help her stay on the right track*. She was even working at 'Angel Investigations' with them.  
  
Buffy was getting agitated now. She felt like she couldn't wait to see Faith for some reason. *Get a grip! You'll have plenty of time to sort everything out.* Buffy was really glad that Angel had told her about Faith's release. The vampire knew that the young Slayer needed to sort things out with her. He didn't tell her that the older Slayer was coming though. He didn't want to frighten her away, as he knew she was disgusted with herself at how things turned out between them.  
  
Buffy was lucky to have friends as good as Willow, Tara, Xander, and even Anya. Willow and Tara already lived in the Summers home, so they offered to look after Dawn, and Xander and Anya would take care of her while the Wiccans were at meetings, or whatnot. Things were pretty quiet on the Hellmouth after their recent defeat of the hell god Glory, and patrolling was usually eventless these days. So, she was going to L.A. for about two weeks. It was the middle of the summer, so they were on holidays from college. She was grateful that her mother had put away money for her and Dawn. She was planning on getting a part-time job when she came back, but at least she didn't have to worry about cash flow. The mortgage was paid off, and Joyce had made out a will before she passed away. She was looking forward to a break from Sunnydale anyway. She hadn't been on a holiday in ages, and she just needed to get away from it all. Buffy was really looking forward to the next two weeks.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was dusk when the bus pulled into the depot. The passengers stretched simultaneously, as they wearily exited the bus. Buffy had fallen asleep for the last hour of her journey, as Margaret had gotten off at a small town about an hour and a half-ago, and Buffy just couldn't stay awake. Busses always made her sleepy. Angel was waiting for her, standing by his black Cadillac. "Buffy. Hey." Always the conversationalist, the Slayer thought to herself.  
  
They chatted away on the relatively short journey to 'Angel Investigations'. "A hotel? Wow, way to go!" Buffy was impressed at how successful his business was becoming. Angel took her bags out of the boot, and the pair made their way up the steps. "You ok?"  
  
"Ya. Just...I don't know how she's going to react, you know?"  
  
"Don't worry. She wants to sort things out between you two as much as you do. Probably even more."  
  
Buffy smiled weakly in response, as she followed her ex inside.  
  
"'Bout time Soulboy! Cordy's moaning was driving me insa..."  
  
Faith froze when she saw who stepped out behind Angel. It couldn't be, she thought. "B?"  
  
"Faith."  
  
It was all the elder Slayer could manage. *Wow, she looks great!*  
  
"What gives Angel? Are you playing games on me now?"  
  
Faith seemed angry at not being in the loop about Buffy's arrival. Inside, she was overwhelmed to see her again. The Blonde's hair was down, and she wore a knee-length salmon skirt with a white strap top, and a light, gray- blue jacket over it. Faith realised she must have been staring, so she decided to speak. But she was beaten to it by Buffy.  
  
"Faith, there's no games. I just came up, so we can sort things out. I handled things badly, and I just wanted to talk with you. Please."  
  
Faith was taken aback by the pleading tone in her fellow Slayer's voice. Buffy's green eyes were pleading with her own dark brown ones.  
  
*How does she fit into those leather pants? They're so tight! Nice tank top too. The white looks great with her dark hair. Wow, her hairs gotten loonngg. Hmm. I wonder how she gets it to look so cute and sexy at the same time...*  
  
"Alright B. We'll go in here," Faith said, bringing Buffy back to earth, pointing at Angel's office.  
  
"Oh, 'fraid not, girls - oh, hey Buffy - but I got tons of work to do and I gotta use the filing cabinets in there."  
  
"Aiight Cords, we'll go upstairs."  
  
Buffy didn't have time to get over how mature and classy Cordelia looked, as Faith headed to the staircase.  
  
"Oh, ok. Um, see you guys later."  
  
Cordelia was already making her way into the office, and Angel was reading the phone messages she had left him, so she didn't get much of a reply. Wesley had been practically dragged to a party with Gunn, so they weren't present. The Blonde followed Faith up, noticing her try and act casual, but that the tension was still evident across her shoulders.  
  
"This place is bitchin'. There's about twenty rooms, so me and Cordy each have spare rooms here too. You know, if we're working late or whatever. I guess Angel told you I'm staying at her place?"  
  
"What? Oh, ya, he told me."  
  
"Ya. Think I spend more time here actually! Don't wanna cramp her style. Plus, my room here is really big!"  
  
Buffy couldn't bring herself to join in with the chatting. She was nervous, and she knew that they would have to talk about all the crap that happened before. They entered Faith's room, and Buffy was surprised at how beautiful it looked. The walls were a dark blue, with gold and cream bordering. There was a king-sized bed tastefully dressed in shades of blue and gold. The curtains were long, and a dark shade of blue like the walls and the couch. The desk and wardrobe were a dark oak, and lit beautifully by the two lamps in the room.  
  
"Gotta love en-suite rooms, B!"  
  
Faith's eyes sparkled as she moved to the window, and pulled back the curtains, to look out at the city. Buffy sat at the edge of the bed, and watched the dark-haired Slayer. She seemed so at peace. Her shoulders and arms were beautifully tanned, and muscular in a smooth, sexy way. *Sexy?! What the hell am I thinking?!*  
  
Buffy sat like that for a while, just taking in the beauty of the younger woman, relieved to be in her company again. She didn't mind that they weren't talking yet.  
  
"So, you came here to talk, huh," Faith asked, still keeping her back to Buffy.  
  
"I wanted to sort things out between us." Buffy hung her head, and spoke softly. "I just wish things didn't turn out the way they did between us. I was such a bitch to you, Faith. Allan wasn't your fault. I was just scared, so I went into judgmental-mode."  
  
Buffy paused, and Faith continued to look out the window. She sighed slightly before continuing.  
  
"I drove you away, and made it impossible for you to come back. I treated you so unfairly. And then when you woke up." She laughed to herself, as she remembered. "I hoped that you might have amnesia! You know, so you'd forget all the bad stuff that happened in your life. And then you could have a happier one."  
  
She paused again. Faith remained in the same calm position.  
  
"And stabbing you. God, that was...I'm so sorry, Faith."  
  
Buffy could feel herself starting to cry, but she held it in. She didn't want to be breaking down. Especially now. All she wanted was for everything to be ok between them. Faith could hear the emotion in Buffy as she spoke. She couldn't believe it! _She_ was saying sorry? Well, that was a shock! B actually cared about her. Wanted her to be happy?  
  
She turned around from the nigh sky to look at the older Slayer. Buffy looked shattered, both from the long bus ride, and from holding all that in for so long.  
  
"B, you're not the one who has to be sorry. I screwed with you. Like you said - you tried to help me and I spat on you. But your life wasn't just something for me to play with." She paused and moved closer to the other woman.  
  
"I...I was jealous, I guess. You had friends, and a cool life, and I never felt like I was part of it. I was always an outsider. But it was no excuse. So B, _I_ am the one who's sorry. I...I just hope you can forgive me."  
  
Buffy saw Faith tense, and she knew the younger girl didn't think Buffy would forgive her. She expected her to attack her. She had to make Faith believe she forgave her.  
  
"Of course I forgive you. We're both to blame in all this, Faith. You just got the shitty deal, and you were the one who looked like the bad guy. So if you'll forgive me, I'll forgive you."  
  
Buffy searched in Faith's eyes, to find how she was feeling. When she finally looked back at her, she saw relief, and her dark eyes crinkled as she smiled that amazing smile of hers.  
  
"You got it, B!"  
  
The smile was returned, and Buffy sighed shakily with relief.  
  
"God, I am so relieved Faith. I was afraid you'd hate me after every..."  
  
"...B, I could never hate you," Faith cut her off, placing a hand on Buffy's shoulder, before the older girl started to cry. Faith wasn't sure what to do. She never really had to comfort people before. Sitting next to her on the bed, she pulled her into a hug. Buffy responded by hugging her back tightly, and continued crying.  
  
"Shsh, shsh, it's ok." Faith began rubbing circles on Buffy's back, trying to calm her. "It's ok, B. We're ok."  
  
After a few moments, Buffy raised her head from where it had been resting on Faith's shoulder, to talk again.  
  
"I know. It's just that for the past two years, I never once visited you. I was afraid you wouldn't believe me, or would just ignore me."  
  
Faith couldn't believe that Buffy had been beating herself up over this ever since it had happened. She seemed so fragile.  
  
"It's ok now, B. You know, you were probably right. I would have been afraid to see you too. We were both thinking the same things, so you gotta stop beating yourself up over this. We're cool now. Alright?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
Faith sat up and walked over to her dressing table to get a tissue for Buffy. As soon as she got up Buffy felt cold where her body had been resting against Faith's.  
  
"Thanks," the Blonde sniffled out, as she took the tissue from the other woman. Faith couldn't help smiling, thinking how cute Buffy looked right now; her hair a little messed from the bus, and her make up washed away from the tears.  
  
"Why don't I go order us a pizza or something? You must be starved."  
  
"I am actually."  
  
"Great! Well, I'll be right back. What toppings you want?"  
  
"Uh, chicken and peppers?"  
  
Faith raised her eyebrows, and laughed. "Alright, it's your stomach!" She winked at the sitting girl before she headed downstairs to the front desk.  
  
Buffy lay back on the bed, and closed her eyes for a second. She was so glad how Faith had reacted, and knew that they were already ok. She was perfectly content now, and relaxed; thinking about how well the two weeks were bound to go. In a few minutes she had drifted off to sleep, completely exhausted from her long day.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Faith bounded up the stairs, holding two large pizzas, and two cans of Coke. She wasn't a fan of Diet Coke. Didn't taste the same as the real stuff. She was just about to make her entrance known, when she realised that Buffy was sound asleep. She lay the food down, and walked slowly over to the bed. Buffy was curled up, dead to the world. Faith was in awe of the girl's beauty. She grabbed a blanket from the couch, and wrapped it around her. The blond stirred slightly, and Faith paused, not wanting to wake her. She knew Buffy needed some rest. She took another blanket from the closet, and lay down on the couch, where she too drifted off to sleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy awoke the next morning, and was surprised to see where she was. Then she remembered that she had never seen Faith after she went out to get the pizza. *Oh my God! I fell asleep! Well, that was rude! And I'm _star_ving!* She stretched out her legs, and looked around the room. The morning sun was beginning to cast light in patterns around the bedroom, as she noticed the sleeping figure on the couch. *Shit! And I took her bed!* Buffy sighed to herself, hoping that Faith's back wouldn't be sore after sleeping on the couch. She snuck over next to the sofa, and couldn't help thinking how adorable Faith looked. She was in a foetal position, and the blanket was right up to her chin. Her breathing was slow and even, and Buffy stood watching her, captivated, until the younger girl slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Morning sleepy head," Buffy teased, grinning at the sight of the other girl half-asleep half-awake.  
  
"Hey," was the very tired reply. "What time is it?"  
  
Buffy checked her watch, and was surprised that it was already ten o'clock. She usually woke earlier. Well, that was because of Dawn's morning cartoons fixation, and the fact that Tara had a very loud laugh when Willow decided it was time for another round of their tickling matches.  
  
"It's ten now. Sorry, I took your bed. I didn't even realise I fell asleep."  
  
Buffy glanced over her shoulder, to see the food still sitting on the floor.  
  
"Guess, that's cold by now, huh?"  
  
Faith laughed, seeing Buffy feeling so guilty over the sleeping arrangements.  
  
"Chill, B. I think I can handle a couch after two years in a cell...besides..." Faith slid down to her original sleeping position again. "...It's really comfy!" She let out a small giggle, and Buffy replied with a grin. She was delighted to see the younger Slayer happy. She could see Faith had grown over the past two years, and that she realised she didn't have to put on a tough-girl facade for everyone.  
  
"So, what are your plans for today?"  
  
Buffy sat down on the carpet, leaning her back against the couch, so that Faith was looking at the side of her face.  
  
"Dunno, really. Haven't made any plans. I guess I'm just glad to get the chance to relax for a while."  
  
"Cool. Well, first things first; breakfast."  
  
Buffy laughed, realising that Faith made good use of her fast metabolism.  
  
"Mmm. I need my Coco Pops fix."  
  
Buffy turned her head around to see Faith grinning at her, holding back a laugh, with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Coco Pops? What are you, eight?"  
  
"They happen to be very nutritious. Says so on the box..," she faded off, realising it was a lost cause, as Faith laughed hysterically at Buffy's defensive nature over her cereal preference. Buffy sat on the side of the couch, waiting for the younger girl to calm down.  
  
"Sorry, B, but you gotta admit - they're not a bowl of porridge!"  
  
Buffy made a face at Faith, as she picked up a cushion, and hit her on the head lightly.  
  
"Hey! It's still early!"  
  
"It's gone ten. Come on, let's go," Buffy ordered, as she pulled Faith up from the couch. She was met with a groan of defeat as the Brunette reluctantly got up.  
  
"Unfair," Faith mumbled to herself.  
  
Buffy smiled to herself, hearing Faith's sleepy protestations. She was so cute when she was cranky in the morning.  
  
"Hey, can I go for a shower first, actually? I need to get out of these clothes."  
  
"What? Oh, ya, you can use my one. It's straight thr..."  
  
"Nuh uh. I'll use a different one! I already took your bed last night. Just show me the way."  
  
Faith held up her hands. "Alright. Well, there's one in the room next door actually. Come on, I'll show you."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After their showers and breakfast, they headed out into the lobby. The pair were now sitting in one of the long red sofas, drinking hot chocolate. The rest of the gang were out on a mission, but the Slayers were planning on spending the day doing...well, nothing. It felt so good; the two of them just catching up, and joking. Each felt so comfortable. The door was pushed open, and a sunglasses-clad Cordy strode through.  
  
"Hey girls. Having fun?"  
  
"Yeah," they both answered in unison, while laughing.  
  
"Good. Well, _I_ have been invited to a _great_ party tomorrow night. It's out in San Fernando Valley, in some TV star's house. I don't know whose, but one of the producers invited me. And I can't afford to miss an opportunity like this, so...what do ye think about coming with me?"  
  
Buffy looked at Faith to see what she thought. It was strange, how easily they could read each other, and communicate, through the simplest of looks.  
  
"Sure thing, C."  
  
"Great! Well, we'll be leaving at eight, so make sure you'll be ready...Now, Buffy. This is kinda formal, so...could you bring her out shopping for something a little more...less leathery and cleaveagy?"  
  
Faith scoffed and hopped off the couch over to Cordelia, where she casually placed an arm around her.  
  
"Aw, come on, Cord. You know you love my wardrobe," Faith said in a low, husky voice, which sent shivers down Buffy's spine. *Well, she's not the only one.*  
  
"Yes, Faith, but as for all those other _rich_ people? I can't speak for them."  
  
Buffy knew Cordy didn't like to beg, and pushed herself off the couch.  
  
"Don't worry," she reassured her, taking Faith's hand. "I'm sure we'll have _great_ fun!"  
  
Faith was opening her mouth, but before she could say anything, she was pulled back upstairs by a very enthusiastic shopper.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So, B. Are you telling me that _you_ don't like my style either," the leather-clad Slayer asked, feigning a hurtful tone.  
  
The Chosen Two had spent a good deal of money that day, and were laden down with shopping bags.  
  
"No, no! I love it! I mean, it's nice. Well, not 'nice', 'cos, well, 'nice' isn't very descriptive, is it? But I definitely think it suits you, and, it makes you look great. It's just that Cordelia said this was formal, and..."  
  
"Relax, B, I'm only playin' with you."  
  
She put her arm around the older Slayer's waist to reassure her.  
  
"I know this is a big thing for her, so chill. Besides, I know how snobby some of these L.A. managers can be."  
  
She rolled her eyes as she continued.  
  
"Had to go to one of these _shindigs_ before with C. She just wants to make a good impression. Besides...it'll be like a fancy dress party for me!"  
  
Both laughed, as they headed out of the mall.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next evening, Buffy was getting dressed in her room in the hotel. It was slightly smaller than Faith's one, but she liked it. It was decorated in beautiful earth tones. The younger Slayer had gone home with Cordelia, and they would pick her up in a few minutes. She wore cream hipsters, with a cream and light brown striped halterneck, which was suspended around her neck by a large, thin hoop. The stripes were diagonal, and went out from the center and down each side diagonally. She wore her hair down, and was just finished putting on her make-up when she heard a light knocking at the door.  
  
"Come in!"  
  
"Hey B, are you rea...Wow! You look stunning!"  
  
Buffy blushed slightly. *Shit! I'm blushing?! Since when do _I_ blush?!*  
  
"Thanks Faith. Now are you gonna come out from behind the door and let me see you?"  
  
Faith blushed this time as she opened the door and stepped slowly into the room.  
  
"Oh my God, Faith. Look at you! You're gorgeous!! I mean, the clothes are gorgeous. Not that you're not or anything. Because you are very attractive too. Not that..."  
  
"Thanks B. You don't think I look stupid? I mean...pokadots?! Are you sure?"  
  
Buffy laughed and gestured for Faith to do a twirl.  
  
"Well, we got the leather part outta the way for Cordy. Can't say the same about the cleavage though," Buffy responded, laughing. Faith grinned back at her.  
  
"Aw, you know me, B! Baby steps. _Baby_ steps," the Brunette told her, laughing hysterically. She had a blue and white thin-striped shirt on, which had small diamante jewels spread on it. Only one button was closed, so her black bra was clearly visible, along with her toned stomach. She wore a black pokadot knee-length skirt, over very classy sandals. Her hair was loosely pulled up and was spiked out in bits at the back. Her small hoop earrings set off the look perfectly. She looked absolutely perfect.  
  
"Wowww," Buffy drawled, "You should do fancy-dress more often!"  
  
Faith's eyes glistened, as they both stood gazing at each other; looking at the other's clothes, but mostly their eyes, and faces. The dark-haired Slayer jumped slightly when Cordy shouted to them from the top of the stairs where she was waiting for them impatiently.  
  
"Can we go already? Nothing says success less, than an impromptu entrance!"  
  
The Slayers snapped out of their respective trances, and Buffy grabbed her bag.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
The hairs on Buffy's neck stood on end, at the soft, sexy tone in Faith's voice.  
  
"Let's go," was all she managed to breathe out, as they headed to Cordelia's new car. It was a blue new version VW Beetle. *Cool car!*  
  
Cordelia drove, and the Chosen Two sat in the back. They were happy to just stay quiet and half-listen to the actress warn them about who and who not to talk to. She also told them what to say about _her_, but they didn't really hear a word. Both were thinking about the past three days, and they couldn't believe how things were turning out. Faith was completely in love with Buffy. She always had been, but she never let herself believe it. She scolded herself, reminding herself that they were just friends, and that Buffy was as straight as a pole anyway.  
  
Buffy was thinking about how happy she was, and thrilled that her and Faith were so close; even closer than when they were first friends. *Ya, but why do I feel so attracted to her? I know she likes me, and I can't just play her along. Ugh. I hate figuring out problems. Give me a vamp to slay any day.*  
  
"You ok, B?"  
  
"Wha'? Ya, I'm great. Just thinking."  
  
She hoped Faith wouldn't ask her anything more than that, and was relieved when the Brunette just smiled at her, and looked out her window.  
  
*Look at her smile. God...and her lips...and her eyes...they're so dark, and sultry...Ok, I have to figure out what I want soon. Do I wanna go on being just friends? Or do I want more? ...Relationships are hard...I'll just see how tonight goes first.*  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"No way C!"  
  
"_Yes_ way, Faith! You can _not_ go in there with your top like that!"  
  
Faith could hear the desperation in her friend's voice, so she gave in, and sighing, she closed another button on her shirt, which caused Buffy to momentarily pout, unbeknownst to herself.  
  
"Well, now it's ruined," the older Slayer mumbled to herself, referring to her look.  
  
"Don't worry, you still look amazing," Buffy whispered in her ear, before taking her hand and taking her up the driveway. Cordelia had already strode inside, ready to mingle. Faith was open-mouthed, and stunned at Buffy's words. Was that her being a friend? Or was it something more? Did Buffy feel the same way about her? Faith was unsure, so she just said nothing, and the Chosen Two headed inside.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After a few hours of meeting actors, who, unfortunately, were not as famous as they had expected, they were wrecked. Cordelia was still busy, making impressions, so they headed outside to the pool.  
  
"Man, this house is kick-ass!"  
  
"Is beaufilalight," Buffy responded, her words a little slurred.  
  
Faith raised her eyebrows and looked at her friend with concern.  
  
"Are you drunk, B? What were you drinking that I wasn't?"  
  
"Iamnotdrunk, F! I only drink the, uh, the...thing that was in the big bowl..."  
  
"The punch?"  
  
"Yes! That's the one," Buffy rejoiced drunkenly, before continuing embarrassed. "I just didn't realise that it was alcoholictilIhad 'bout four glasses."  
  
"Aw shit, B, how many did you drink?" she asked the Blonde, her voice full of concern, as she sat down next to her, their feet dangling in the pool since they had removed their sandals.  
  
"Uhhhhhh," was the Slayer's response, until she remembered. "Five or six?"  
  
"Christ! Ok, well, I better get you home...Somehow... I don't think Cordy's quite ready to leave yet."  
  
"FaithI'mfine!"  
  
"No, you're not. Come on, I'm taking you out to the car, ok?" the Brunette said while standing up. She helped Buffy up, only to see that the Blonde could now barely walk.  
  
"Well, we can't have you falling now, can we," Faith told Buffy, before picking her up, and carrying her out the back gate to the car. Buffy wrapped her arms around Faith's neck, and closed her eyes. She buried her head into Faith's shoulder. Luckily Faith had the keys to the car, so she was able to open the back seat and put the drunk Slayer inside. Then she made her way quickly back to the house where she collected their shoes, and went to find Cordy.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Drunk? Oh, I'm so gonna mock her in the morning," Cordy laughed, but stopped when she saw the concern in Faith's voice. "Sorry. Look, you take my car, and tell Angel to pick me up on his way home from his meeting with that demon guy tonight."  
  
Cordy hugged Faith, thinking she looked like she needed it.  
  
"Oh, and just take her back to our place. Don't want her on her own in case she feels sick or anything."  
  
"Thanks C."  
  
With that, Cordy made her way back over to the group she had been talking with, and Faith hurried back to the car.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hey, Dennis? Could you open the door for me?" Faith whispered, while Buffy muttered in her arms. The door swung quietly open, and they went inside.  
  
"Thanks Casper."  
  
Once she had Buffy tucked in, she made some coffee for herself. Then she rang Angel to tell him to collect Cordy. He wasn't too happy to hear that Buffy had gotten totally plastered, and neither was Faith. She felt guilty; like she had let her fellow Slayer down, by letting her get smashed. Buffy had had a hard year, with her mother's death, and having to find out that Dawn was, in fact, the Key, and Faith didn't want to see her get hurt.  
  
She was sitting on an armchair, her feet curled up watching a late-night comedy, when Buffy appeared. She looked hung-over already, and flopped onto the couch next to her, with a pout on her face. Faith couldn't help but laugh, even though she felt angry with herself at the same time.  
  
"So you're awake then," she teased.  
  
"Yeaaah, but my stomach is really pissed off with me."  
  
"I bet it is! Look B, I'm sorry I let you get so drunk. I should have been taking better care of you."  
  
Buffy opened her eyes, and saw Faith looking guilt-ridden and stressed. She placed a hand on her thigh.  
  
"Faith, it's not your fault. Totally a Buffy Summers mistake here. I just don't' have a good relationship with alcohol. But thanks for caring about me."  
  
With that, she pulled her into a hug, and when she felt the other girl relax, she released her.  
  
"You want something for your stomach?"  
  
"Please."  
  
Buffy watched the younger Slayer rooting around in the presses in the kitchen, until she found some Aspirin. After filling a glass with water from the fridge, she returned.  
  
"Sorry, that's all we got. Used everything else last time we were out!"  
  
Buffy chuckled, before swallowing back the tablets.  
  
"So what are we watching," she asked, as both girls made themselves comfortable again.  
  
"You never seen it?! It's 'Smack the Pony'! It's a British comedy show. I love it!"  
  
"Hmm. Never heard of it." The two suddenly burst out laughing at the current sketch the actresses were carrying out. "Ugh. Head hurts!"  
  
"Come 'ere," Faith coaxed gently, and pulled Buffy down, so her head was resting in the younger girl's lap. "Better?"  
  
"Much. Thanks," she whispered.  
  
They lay like that, watching the rest of the show, until Cordy came home. She was hanging her coat up, when she realised that the two Slayers were on the couch. They were both asleep now, and Faith had innocently placed a protective arm around Buffy. Cordelia smiled to herself, knowing that the two girls were in love with each other, but that they were both too scared to admit it. She shook her head, and went to get a blanket to keep them warm.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy woke the next morning with a pounding headache. She realised that someone's arm was draped over her, and she felt so safe and comfortable there, that she never wanted to get up. Turning her head, she saw that it was Faith who she was basically lying on, and she remembered that she had been drunk at the party. *Oh, God, I hope I didn't do anything stupid!* She stayed gazing at Faith's sleeping face, thinking how glad she was to have her in her life. Faith really cared about her. Buffy realised she cared deeply about her too, and she suddenly got butterflies in her stomach.  
  
All she wanted to do was kiss Faith right now, but she had to be sure she was in love with her. She couldn't risk ruining their friendship. Buffy couldn't bear not having the dark-haired Slayer in her life anymore. She was sure that she felt attracted to her. She always had, ever since she first saw her. She was just afraid of either of them getting hurt.  
  
Slowly, so as not to wake Faith, she got up, and went for a shower.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When she returned to the sitting room she saw Faith fumbling about in the kitchen.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
Buffy saw the Brunette flipping a piece of burnt toast between her hands, before dropping it, and blowing on her hands.  
  
"You never told me you were a qualified Chef, Faith!"  
  
Buffy grinned at the flustered girl, who blushed, and went over to help her.  
  
"I, um, I was trying to make you breakfast. But the only thing I seem to have gotten right is the Coco Pops."  
  
Buffy felt her heart melt, at such a sweet gesture.  
  
"That's so sweet. I can never eat more than that in the morning anyways."  
  
"How are you feeling," Faith asked with concern, as she threw the remains of the toast in the bin.  
  
"Much better. Thanks for taking care of me last night."  
  
They shared a smile before she replied.  
  
"Ah don't mention it. It was my pleasure." Faith winked at Buffy, before they both sat down to breakfast.  
  
"I got the day off today. So we can do whatever you want."  
  
Faith's eyes twinkled as she spoke, and Buffy took a few seconds to reply.  
  
"Great. I was thinking we could go to the beach or something. I haven't been in so long, and it's a gorgeous day."  
  
"Sounds cool, B!"  
  
"Alright! Can we stop off at the hotel first though? Gotta get some stuff together. Can't wear these clothes swimming!"  
  
"Sure thing, B. I wanna check how Cords got on anyways."  
  
"Did she leave early?"  
  
"Ya, had to work on a case or somethin'."  
  
Buffy nodded and continued eating her cereal. *Hope I brought my nice bikini!*  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Wow. I forgot how beautiful this place is!"  
  
Buffy stood on the sand looking out at the waves lapping up onto the shore. They were at a pretty quiet area of the beach, and they seemed to be the only people there.  
  
"It is pretty cool," Faith agreed, rolling out a towel to lie on. Buffy did the same, and put on her sunglasses.  
  
"Would you mind putting some on my back?" Faith asked, referring to her sun cream. "Don't wanna get burnt!"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Buffy's stomach did cartwheels, as she poured the cream into her hand. Faith lay down on her stomach, and Buffy gently moved her dark hair out of the way. She began massaging it into Faith's smooth skin, and was amazed at how soft it was.  
  
"Thanks B," the younger Slayer said, when the other girl had stopped. "Want me to do you?"  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
Faith smirked. "Do you want me to put this on your back?" Faith though Buffy was acting very strangely the past two days, but she said nothing, figuring she just hadn't seen her in so long, and that she was probably always like this.  
  
"Oh, right! Sure."  
  
Faith shook her head lightly, and laughed to herself. Buffy sat up, and turned her back to the other Slayer. She jumped slightly at the coldness of the sun cream.  
  
"Sorry. It's kinda cold," Faith breathed into her ear.  
  
"That's ok," the Blonde replied, closing her eyes, at the soft touch of Faith hands on her back.  
  
"All done."  
  
Buffy turned around, and Faith put the left over cream, which was in her hand, onto the older girl's nose, and grinned.  
  
"Can't have you looking like a clown B!" she teased, winking at Buffy.  
  
"Same could be said about you, F!" Buffy retorted, and rubbed the excess cream on her finger onto Faith's nose. "You know, you have the cutest freckles on your face," she noted, while studying the other girl's face intently and smiling.  
  
"I do not!"  
  
"Oh, you so do! Especially your nose. It's so cute!"  
  
Faith swatted Buffy's leg lightly, and stood up.  
  
"Well, I'm going for a swim. Where I can't be insulted!"  
  
Buffy laughed and caught her arm.  
  
"Aw, Faith. I was just pointing out your adorableness."  
  
"'Adorableness'? I see college has _great_ly improved your English, B!"  
  
"Shut up," Buffy said, amused, before jumping up off her towel. "Race you!"  
  
"No, way, B! I'm not running down the sand in my bikini!"  
  
"What's this?! The great Faith afraid to look stupid?!"  
  
"No, I just don't wanna embarrass you by kicking your ass!"  
  
"Oh, is that so?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Ok, on the count of three. One, two,"  
  
On two, the Brunette sprinted down the beach, and dived into the water. "Three!"  
  
"Hey! Cheater."  
  
Buffy followed her, and splashed her with water!  
  
"Pleugh! Ew, B! Seawater!"  
  
Buffy laughed hysterically at the other girl spluttering, trying to get rid of the taste of the salty water.  
  
"Awww, I'm sorry. Is the wittle baby afwaid of the water?" she mocked.  
  
The Slayers continuing teasing and messing for another while, until Buffy shivered suddenly.  
  
"You cold?"  
  
"A little."  
  
"Wanna get something to eat?"  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
They walked back to their towels, and dried off. Buffy decided now was as good a time as any to ask Faith about the two of them, but she suddenly felt really nervous about it. She stopped drying herself, and just wrapped the towel over her shoulders. They were both sitting down, and Buffy was watching Faith with admiration. *She's so beautiful...Ok, what am I going to say to her? 'Hey, Faith! I think I'm completely in love with you! How about yourself?!'*  
  
"B?"  
  
"Yeah?!" Buffy blushed, hoping Faith hadn't seen her watching her. Faith laughed. "B, are you ok? You keep blanking out on me."  
  
"I'm sorry. I was just thinking. Faith,..."  
  
Buffy swallowed hard, staring at the tag on Faith's towel. Faith placed her hand on Buffy's arm.  
  
"Hey, it's ok. What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, nothing's wrong. It's just that, I...um." This was harder than she thought. She took a deep breath before continuing.  
  
"FaithIreallylikeyou, and I don't know how you feel about me, but...I wanna be more than just friends. You mean so much to me, and I don't want to jeopardise our friendship, but it's killing me, being with you, but wanting more."  
  
She trailed off at the end, looking down at her legs, only to look back at Faith's eyes when she felt her hands being taken by the Brunette.  
  
"B, I...I never knew you felt this way. I mean,..."  
  
This time it was Faith who diverted her eyes.  
  
"I have always felt like that about _you_."  
  
She raised her head, and her dark eyes were full of both fear and hope.  
  
"I've never felt this way about anyone before. It was always just about the sex, you know? I never let anyone in. But I trust you completely. You mean more to me than anyone else."  
  
She cupped the older girl's cheek, and squeezed her hand lightly.  
  
"I love you Buffy."  
  
Buffy couldn't believe it. This was Faith, who always hid her feelings behind her tough-girl facade, and now she was completely opening herself up to Buffy. Faith trusted her, and was never more vulnerable than she was now. Buffy's eyes glistened as she squeezed her hand back.  
  
"I love you too, Faith. I always have."  
  
Slowly, Buffy reached up and kissed the other girl. It was such a gentle kiss, but it showed Faith that Buffy was telling the truth. Faith returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around the slighter girl and Buffy did the same. Buffy never felt happier than she did right at this moment. Neither Slayer cared about anyone else in the world, and all they cared about was letting the other know, that they were completely and truly loved.  
  
When they finally broke apart, they were both breathless. Buffy was the first to speak.  
  
"Woww..."  
  
"Yeah," Faith responded, her mind spinning in ecstasy.  
  
Buffy smiled at her, and pulled her into a hug. She rested her head against Faith's, and stayed there for a few moments, until she shivered again. Her towel had fallen onto the sand, and Faith pulled back to see goosebumps on Buffy's arms. She rubbed them soothingly, and pulled her own towel around the two of them.  
  
"We should get dressed."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Buffy didn't want to move. This was heaven; just her and Faith, sitting together. They stayed another few minutes, until Faith gently kissed her fellow Slayer on the head, and got up.  
  
"Hey! Why the sudden movements? I was quite happy to stay like that for at least another few hours!"  
  
Faith laughed, as she threw on her red tank top over her bikini.  
  
"Me too, B. But we better head back. Besides, I'm starving."  
  
"Mmm. Me too, actually. Great minds think alike."  
  
"Ya, or, one great mind, and one.not so great one."  
  
"Uhh! Are you questioning my intelligence, Faith?" the smaller girl asked, standing up, and placing her hands on her hips. Faith flashed her a smile, before pulling on her Nike tracksuit pants.  
  
Feigning offense, she teased the other girl. "Would I ever do that to you?!"  
  
Buffy sniggered, and grabbed the dark-haired Slayer around the waist.  
  
"Of course you would. But I guess it's up to me to put a stop to it."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
Buffy beamed up at her, before leaning in for another kiss. They kissed with more passion this time, hands roaming over each other, their tongues meeting. Faith pulled away suddenly, causing Buffy to pout. Faith kissed her again quickly on the mouth.  
  
"Ok, we really gotta go now. Otherwise we'll be here all day, and I gotta go patrolling later."  
  
"Okaay, I'll get dressed..."  
  
Faith smiled lovingly at Buffy, amazed by her sheer beauty. She couldn't believe that they had finally kissed. So did this mean that Buffy was her girlfriend now? She hoped so.  
  
"So, B..."  
  
Buffy was just finished getting dressed, and was just packing up her bag.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Um, I dunno if this will sound stupid or whatever, but, uh,..."  
  
Buffy stopped and looked up at Faith. She was so endearing when she was anxious. The older Slayer gestured for Faith to sit down with her on the sand. She did so, and Buffy could see that Faith wanted to ask her something, but was afraid.  
  
"Faith, whatever it is you can say it. Don't worry. You're my girlfriend now. I'll always be here for you."  
  
She wrapped her arms around the younger girl, who immediately felt stupid for being so insecure, and laughed lightly.  
  
"It was nothing B. I...I was just going to ask you if we were girlfriends now. Just wanted to make sure that it was ok with you."  
  
Buffy kissed her on the forehead, and pulled Faith's head down, so it was resting on her shoulder, and stroked her wavy hair slowly.  
  
"Definitely ok with me."  
  
"You know, I don't feel hungry anymore."  
  
"Wanna stay here another while?"  
  
"As long as you're staying with me."  
  
"Always."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


End file.
